As is generally well known, compressible elastomeric springs employing elastomeric pads and metal plates have been used extensively in various applications for absorbing energy. As is also well known, the absorbing capacity of such compressible elastomeric springs is affected by the design of elastomeric pads and, more particularly, by material selection, by the forming process and by mechanical attachment of the elastomeric pad to the plate. Several alternative pad designs are illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 5,351,844 issued to Carlstedt and U.S. Pat. No. 4,198,037 issued to Anderson. Carlstedt provides for a pad manufactured from a copolyester polymer material and having a central projection extending from each end thereof which is mechanically interlocked with an aperture formed in the metal plate. Anderson provides a pad also manufactured from the copolyester material and having a central protrusion on one end and a central socket on an opposed end which interlock with a socket and a protrusion on the metal plate respectively.
However, there is a continuing need for an improved compressible elastomeric pad so as to enable the spring to absorb and cushion higher energy.